


Sentenced To Life

by shitiwrote



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, Awkward Romance, Bilingual Character(s), Childhood Trauma, Consensual Sex, Daddy Issues, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, London, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, One Direction Hiatus, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Real Life, Set in 2016/2017, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smutty, Unplanned Pregnancy, communication issues, health scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitiwrote/pseuds/shitiwrote





	Sentenced To Life

Twenty-two year old Dutch university student Nicole finally feels like she's got her life on track, having moved to Amsterdam to obtain her Master's degree in Media and Communication. But after she travels to London to meet up with her best friend and coincidently meets a very beautiful British boy, she soon finds herself having to make a drastic decision that could change everything.

Sentenced To Life is a story about making choices, racing against the clock, friendship, love, troubled histories, developing relationships, and finding happiness. 

It's crazy how much can happen in just one year's time.


End file.
